cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eclipse
Category:Defunct alliances Charter I. Preamble 'There comes a time when the status quo doesn’t work anymore, when all must rise above and answer to a higher calling. There comes a time when average must become extraordinary, where men must become legends, and where legends must become gods.' II. Joining Eclipse 1. Nations of any nation strength may apply for admission into Eclipse as long as they do not fall into the following criteria: a. You must currently not be engaged in any wars. If you are, you must peace out of the wars before applying again. b. You must not be on a ZI-list, perma-ZI list, or in POW status. If you are, you must settle your issues with the alliance who has placed you under those terms before applying again. c. You must not be a member or applicant for any other alliance. If you are, you must resign from said alliance or post your intentions that you no longer wish to join said alliance before applying again. 2. Nations wishing to apply to join Eclipse must post the following information: a. Nation Name: Ruler Name: Nation Link: Nation Strength: Former Alliances: Are you on any ZI/perma ZI lists, or under POW status? Where did you hear about Eclipse? i. All nations are subject to background tests to make sure that they have not lied on their application. Any nation found to be lying will be rejected. 3. At the end of their application, nations must post the following: a. 'I **Ruler Name** of **Nation Name** hereby swear that I have read the Eclipse Charter, and further swear that I will uphold it’s ideals, values, and purpose for all my days in Eclipse.' i. Note that a quiz concerning the charter to make sure applicants have read it is permissible for admission. III. Leaving Eclipse 1. During times of peace, members of Eclipse may leave after doing the following: a. Posting a Letter of Resignation, stating their reasons for leaving Eclipse. b. Paying any and all outstanding debts to Eclipse. 2. Leaving Eclipse during a time of war is considered desertion. Members of Eclipse who leave during a time of war will not be welcomed back under any circumstances. a. Accepting individual surrender terms during a war is considered desertion. Nations who accept individual surrender terms from alliances at war with Eclipse will be considered deserters and not allowed to return. 3. Leaving Eclipse to join an alliance considered an enemy of Eclipse will result in that nation never being accepted back into Eclipse. IV. Ideals of Eclipse 1. Loyalty. Eclipse values loyalty to the alliance above all else. The members of this alliance are your brothers and sisters, your family. We are loyal to our family. 2. Family. Family is more important than your own personal wellbeing. a. Eclipse: The alliance comes before all else. b. Members: The wellbeing of the other members of Eclipse comes before your own. c. Your Nation: Your nation is an important part of the whole. 3. Honor. Eclipse members will exemplify the ideals of this alliance in everything they do, including giving honor and respect in both public and private arenas. 4. Devotion. We ask that all members of Eclipse be as active in Eclipse as that dreaded real life (RL) allows you to be. V. Government 1. Emperor: The Emperor is in command of the entire alliance. Their decisions are final. An Emperor can only be removed from power by their own will, by stepping down and appointing a successor. 2. Regent: The Regent is second in command of the alliance. They have knowledge of everything that goes on within and outside the alliance. Should the Emperor need to step away, they are ready to take charge at a moment’s notice and keep the alliance running. This is an appointed position. The following positions all hold equal rank within the government. 1. Consul of Foreign Affairs - Appointed a. Under the Consul of Foreign Affairs, there will be High Diplomats that oversee color spheres which will be appointed and Diplomats who will be Eclipse’s first line contact with other alliances, who will be appointed. 2. Consul of War - Appointed a. Under the Consul of War, there will be Generals and Captains for each Section of Eclipse’s military. All positions will be appointed. 3. Consul of Internal Affairs - Elected a. Under the Consul of Interal Affairs, there will be a Head of the Academy, a Head of Recruitment, a Head of Compliance, and a Head of Alliance Security. All positions will be appointed. 4. Consul of Finance – Appointed a. Under the Consul of Finance, there will be a Tech Administrator, Trade Administrator, and Banking Administrator. All positions will be appointed. The Consul of Internal Affairs is the only elected governmental position. Since they work for the people, they will be elected by, and answerable to, the people. Also elected will be the Eclipse Senate, which will serve in an advisory role. The Senate shall be elected every two months, and shall contain a number of seats no greater than one tenth the number of members in the alliance, rounded up or down accordingly. VI. Standards of Behavior As member of Eclipse, you are expected to hold yourself to a certain standard of behavior. These standards are hard rules that we all will abide by. Any member found to be violating these standards will be subject to punishment, up to, and including, expulsion and attack. 1. Out of character (OOC) threats and/or attacks on any other player of CyberNations is forbidden. If you have information on another player in the game, keep it to yourself. 2. All members are to respect members of other alliances at all times. If baited or antagonized, you are not to respond in kind. Eclipse is an alliance built on Honor, and you will uphold its ideals. 3. Members who frequent other alliance’s forums or the Open World Forum (OWF) are to remain respectful at all times. This includes not trolling or flaming other alliances. 4. Out of character spying, be it through multiple accounts or other nefarious means, is forbidden. Any member found to be involved in hacking or other internet related attacks will be expelled. Not only is it not cool, it’s illegal. 5. Members will not ghost another alliance’s AA, or hide in “None”. We are proud of our alliance, and will fly its AA as such. VII. Tech Raiding 1. Tech raiding is banned in Eclipse. Any nation found violating this article will be subject to the following actions: a. Being placed on suspension for a month. b. Being taken off aid lists for the length of the suspension. 2. Any nation in Eclipse who violates this article more than once will be expelled. VIII. In-Game Spying 1. The use of in-game spies, even to gather intelligence, is considered an aggressive action by Eclipse. Therefore, it will be considered an act of aggression should one of our members spy on a nation from another alliance, or if a nation from another alliance spies on one of our members. IX. War 1. Eclipse will work for a diplomatic solution to any problem before allowing it to escalate into a full scale war. If all efforts have been exhausted as deemed by the Emperor, then Section 2 is activated. 2. In the event that Eclipse will need to go to war, it will be declared by the Emperor, or, in his absence, the Regent. No other government member has the authority to declare war. X. Team Color 1. Eclipse is a Yellow Team alliance. All members will be asked to move to the Yellow team as soon as possible after joining Eclipse. 2. Nations under 10,000 NS will be required to move to Yellow Team. 3. Nations over 10,000 NS will be strongly encouraged to join the Yellow Team upon joining Eclipse, though this will not be required. Treaty Canon Rangarok-Eclipse Protectorate http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=33523